SPIT
by Blackrose0099
Summary: Strange things can happen because of a simple card game...and many innocent people have been scared...


Woot! Lady's and Gentelmen goodevening!! I AM BACK...not necissarily with a story im supposed to be writing but nontheless back.

Now this story was not written by me, a big shout out to Anissa for coming up with it, proofreading it and being cool enough to let me post it. i love you girl!

And we'd also like to thank Becky as she helped us come up with the idea at the slumber party woot!!

**Diclaimer:** We own nothing I'm not even gunna lie and say we do...it really is pitiful isnt it...sigh...

* * *

He hated his brother. Truly hated him. He should die a fiery death for this humiliation, Sesshomaru thought as he ran around Kaede's village. He would be fine with this fact, if it wasn't for just one thing. He was naked. Now you must be wondering why he was naked. It was all because of spit.

--

The game was stupid. When Kagome had taught them how to play the game he didn't see the purpose off it. That is until he decided to play with his brother.

After the defeat of Naraku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had put aside their differences and joined forces. Soon Sesshomaru had joined Inuyasha's 'gang' and are actually starting to get along.

And no, hell did not freeze over.

So one day, Kagome came through the well and after a while brought out a deck of cards. She tried to teach all seven of them to play spit, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were being very inattentive and seemed not to be interested in learning how to play it.

They were both however inconspicuously watching her teachings. Kagome had guessed that Inuyasha was, just not Sesshomaru.

--

Days later, after Kagome's 'lessons', Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found themselves in the company of merely Miroku and Jaken. As Miroku went on about a woman's body, and everybody else ignored him, an idea popped into his head. He had a deck of Kagome's cards and with the right pushing, they could be used for something very funny.

"Hey Inuyasha, would you like to play a game of spit with me?" he asked a smirk playing on his face because he knew Inuyasha would say no.

"No, why would I want to play something stupid like that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it's fun, and you're bored anyway," the monk answered.

"It'd be a waste of time; I'd automatically win."

Sesshomaru snorted at this comment.

"Something funny?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"As if you could beat anybody at anything," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I suppose so. Are you man enough to take it, little brother?"

"Monk, give me the cards," Inuyasha demanded.

"Let's make a wager shall we brother? If I win, I get your sword-"

"But you can't use it!"

"That is irrelevant; if I have it, you don't."

"Fine," Inuyasha said grudgingly. "And if I win, you have to run up and down the village screaming 'I'm Rin's bitch' 100 times."

"That's absurd!"

"Naked."

Sesshomaru's face seemed to pale slightly. "Deal."

Miroku smirked, he only had to say two short sentences. His plan worked better than expected.

--

He regretted even coming up with the plan. Jaken and Miroku were not safe with two demons playing spit, even if they were hiding behind a tree clutching to each other for dear life.

The two demons in question were each playing one handed, as if it was a choice for Sesshomaru, and the cards were still flying all over the place.

At lethal speeds, Miroku wouldn't doubt that if one of the stray cards came near his skin he would be cut.

Sesshomaru had a clam face and was moving as if Inuyasha's cards weren't even being played. It seemed like he would win without a doubt. It was only if you looked closely that you would see the trickle of sweat on his forehead.

Inuyasha however had a wild look in his eyes. While Sesshomaru would place the cards down silently, Inuyasha would slam his onto the tree stump that served as a table. His cards flew out of his hands going to their respective decks and somehow Inuyasha was faster. He was **winning**. That's right, winning.

And this was the last game the two were playing. They were tied with a score of one to one. If Inuyasha won this, Sesshomaru would run naked through Kaede's village. If Sesshomaru won Inuyasha would forfeit his sword.

--

And Inuyasha won.

"I want a rematch! You cheated!" Sesshomaru wailed very uncharacteristically.

"I did not cheat, you could ask the monk and the toad they were refereeing!"

Sesshomaru looked at the two in question. Jaken looked sad for his master and was shaking his head.

Miroku shrugged saying, ⌠"Sorry, he really did not cheat."

"Now go! This is going to be the funniest thing I'm ever gunna see!" Inuyasha said laughing.

--

And this was how Sesshomaru found himself running through Kaede's village naked screaming at the top of his lungs "I'm Rin's bitch!" with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Jaken laughing in front of Kaede's hut.

"What in the world is going on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coming up to him as Sesshomaru ran by. Her, Sango, and Rin hadn't noticed him yet.

"I beat him at that spit game," he answered, after he calmed his laughter a bit, as if that actually meant anything. Her questions were put on hold as a naked Sesshomaru came into view.

"What the hell?!" her and Sango said in unison.

As this was going on, Rin happened to land right in her lord's path.

"I'M RIN'S BITCH! I'M RIN'S B-" he stopped when the young girl came into view; standing right in front of him actually.

"Oh hell," He muttered under his breath.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what does that mean? Is it a good thing? Why are you undressed? What in the world is that?" she asked as she pointed to his-ahem-lower regions.

"It's nothing just go by Jaken and close your eyes and cover your ears," he said turning to the side as to hid himself.

"But Lord Sess-"

"I SAID GO!"

And with that, the little girl ran away, confused as all get out.

Sesshomaru continued his laps though the town. _Only 45 more laps to go_, he thought.

* * *

Tina


End file.
